Star Vs the Forces of Death (Hiatus)
by reptilia321
Summary: Marco recently loses a loved one in the family and feels completely miserable. However, things only get worse when Star tries to fix the problem! Rated T for future chapters.
1. A Different Kind of Problem

Marco held back his tears. He didn't want Star to see him crying. She might start shedding tears herself. They just sat there in silence.

"Marco?" Star said. The boy stayed silent until Star repeated herself. "Hm?"

"A-are... are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah... no. No, not at all." The tears were coming full force and he couldn't stop them this time. He began to sob into Star's shoulder. The girl wrapped her arms around him and pat his back.

The duo was currently in a funeral home. Everyone was mingling and consoling each other over recent death in the family. Star and Marco were sitting at the back of the room. The latter regained his composure and wiped away his tears. "S-sorry about that, Star. I..."

"No, it's fine. I understand."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz approached the kids. Both looked to have been crying. "How are you holding up, mijos?" The former spoke. Marco shrugged. Mrs. Diaz sat down and cradled Marco's head. "Oh, Mijo... it's going to be alright. Your Abuelita is in a better place now. She's dancing with the angels."

Marco sighed. "I know... I just... I just wish she was still here... I wish I could see her again..." He said. Star put a hand on his shoulder, but her mind suddenly reeled out an idea. It was a forbidden idea, one that hasn't been tried for centuries.

Mr. Diaz helped his wife and Marco to their feet. "It's time for your cousin's speech, Mijo." Marco nodded and walked with his parents and everyone else out of the funeral home. He looked back to see Star still sitting. "Hey, you coming?" He asked. Star shook her head. "I'm going to stay for a moment. I'll be there in a sec." Marco shrugged and followed the group.

At last, Star was alone in the room... with the closed casket. She pulled out her wand and looked at it. She always used her wand to help people and kick monster butt.

This situation definitely called for some magic.

Besides, as far as she knew, her wand could do anything, so why not this? Of course, this was a method that hadn't been done for centuries, but it had to be done.

For her friend.

Star approached the coffin and began twirling her wand. "Super Magic Life Giver!" Her wand glowed and shot a rainbow beam at the coffin, engulfing it. The box shook violently for a few seconds until it ceased.

Star looked at the casket hopefully, but after a few seconds she looked downcast. "Aw... I guess it didn't work..."

It was only a little bit later when the casket was placed in the ground. Almost everyone cried as their departed relative was put into the ground as a priest said a prayer. Afterward, everyone went home to mourn in the presence of their own households.

That night... the cemetery had an eerie air about it. The fog came in low and the crows cawed in the distance. It was eerily quiet... well, almost. One of the graves was making noise. More specifically, a banging noise and the sound of splintering wood underground. The ground began to stir and shake before a hand burst out of the ground.

Then another.

Then a head.

Abuelita burst forth from the ground, moaning. Her eyes were glowing pink. She looked around at the headstones around her and let loose a moan, releasing a pink gas that spread through the entire cemetery.

Most residents in Echo Creek felt the tremors of the multitude of restless dead.


	2. Fearleaders

Sabrina was in a panic. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty. She had woken up late. "Oh! If I don't get there on time, Brittney is going to kill me!" Sabrina walked along the road, worrying about all of the possible insults Brittney would throw at her. As she walked, she suddenly noticed a large crowd in front of her. _'Hm... is there some sort of flash mob going on?'_ Sabrina walked up to the group of people. "Uh, hello? What's going on?" The crowd suddenly stopped. Sabrina felt strange as they all turned slowly. Then she screamed when she saw them. All of them had glowing pink eyes. They breathed a pink gas from their mouths and noses. Some of them had strange mutations, such as butterfly wings or cat tails.

Sabrina backed away, slowly. "Uh... nevermind!" She turned to run, but ran into another one of them. This one held onto her. Sabrina screamed as they closed in. One of the creatures leaned in and grabbed her arm before sinking its teeth in.

Then they let her go. Sabrina kept her eyes closed, but opened them when she found that the creatures were not moving. She looked at her arm to find that there was no bite mark. It didn't even break the skin! Sabrina looked at the monsters, but they already began shambling away. The girl took this chance to run home.

Marco Diaz was currently sitting at his school desk, trying hard to listen to the teacher, but he just couldn't. The funeral was only yesterday and his parents tried to convince him and Star to stay home, but he insisted.

Throughout the entire class period, his attention drifted to and from the window, his teacher, and his desk. Although, at some point, his attention landed on Star. She seemed unusually... "not Star". Her eyes had no shine and her cheeks had clouds on them instead of her signature hearts. She seemed just as sad as Marco! The boy saw her and sighed. _'Star is probably still sad about the funeral. No matter how peppy someone is, death still affects them. Hmm... I have an idea.'_

For the rest of the class period, Marco did his best to push away his depression. He focused on his notes and kept up a happy facade, hoping Star would see his change in attitude and feel a bit better.

It didn't work.

The magical girl seemed to be distracted by another thought. Marco sighed and returned to his depression. He figured he would ask Star what was wrong after class.

Principal Skeeves sat at his desk looking at his latest visitors, Sabrina and her parents. He rolled his eyes as they explained their excuse. "Sir, please excuse our daughter. She's been a nervous wreck. She ran home to us saying that she saw a bunch of butterfly cat monsters in the street!"

The Principal narrowed his eyes. "Did you believe her?"

Sabrina's father put his hands up in defense. "If course not! We drove her straight here. Tell him, Sabrina!"

The girl was silent. Her skin was pale and her eyes glowed pink. Her father suddenly pointed a finger at her face. "Young lady! Are you giving us the silent treatme- Youch!" Sabrina bit his finger. He pulled his hand back. "Well, I don't think I like your attitude, young lady."

Sabrina replied with a moan. Principal Skeeves pointed at Sabrina. "Young lady, you should treat your parents with respect! Now straight to class with you!"

Sabrina stood and walked out the door, moaning along the way. Principal Skeeves sighed. "Are you alright, sir? You look a bit pale."

"I am fine, Mr. Skeeves-" Sabrina's father's eyes suddenly glowed. He reached over and bit his wife's neck. She yelped in surprise. Mr. Skeeves rolled his eyes.

"Could you two please take your displays of affection elsewhere?"

Marco followed Star outside the room when class ended. He pulled her aside in the hallway. "Star? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine, Marco!" She forced a smile. Marco raised an eyebrow. Star sighed. "Fine. Well... you see-" Suddenly, a scream tore through the school.

In the gymnasium, Brittney Wong and a few other cheerleaders were backed against a wall. Sabrina, a cheerleader with butterfly wings, and another with giant puppy paws staggered closer and closer, opening and closing their jaws. Brittney was furious. "Sabrina! This is, like, so not cool! I demand that you stop!" She spat. Sabrina and her cohorts just kept going.

Brittney suddenly felt panicked. She looked at her acquaintances and had an idea. She quickly pushed them down. "B-Brittney! Like, what are you doing?"

"I'm too pretty to be zombie food!"

With that, she ran as the cheerleaders were caught by the zombies.


	3. Plague

Marco and Star ran toward the gym, but they were stopped when they ran into Brittney. "Brittney! What's going on?" Marco said.

"My squad! They... they were eaten!"

"Eaten!?"

"Yes! By, like, zombies with paws and- Star Butterfly! I bet this is your doing!"

Marco and Star ignored Brittney and ran to the gym. "Hey! Come back here!" The cheerleader yelled as she chased the duo.

Marco and Star burst into the gymnasium only to find they were too late. The girls were in the center of the room, shuffling around. Their eyes were glowing pink and a strange gas emanated from their lips. Some of the girls had strange features: some had giant puppy paws or butterfly wings! Marco looked at his friend. "S-Star? What's going on?"

"I don't know! I don't remeber casting a reanima- oh no." She squeaked.

"What?"

Star didn't get the chance to answer Marco as the girls began making their way to the door. It was at this time Brittney caught up. "Star Butterfly! You-" She was interrupted by the sight of the zombies. Brittney immediately turned around and ran. Marco got into his karate stance, but was rapidly dragged away by Star. He looked at the magic girl incredulously. She had a complete look of panic on her face. Star ran to the janitor's closet, locking the door behind her.

Marco looked at her. "Star! Tell me what's going on! Why aren't we fighting?"

The magic girl twiddled her thumbs. "Well... those creatures out there are immune to my magic."

"What? How?"

"Because they already have a super extreme magic source coursing through their bodies!"

"How do you know all this? What did you do?"

"Well... I, uh... tried to bring a plant to life!" Star lied. She didn't want to tell her best friend she turned his grandmother into a zombie. Marco eyed her. "A plant?"

"Uh... yeah! But I guess that plant became a zombie and... bit... someone?"

"... my life must be really messed up because that sounds... plausible..."

Suddenly, students began screaming and moaning could be heard. Marco looked horrified. "Those zombies are eating the students!"

"Not exactly. Magical zombies don't eat people. They only nibble at you to get the magic virus to spread... but..."

"But what?"

"Well... the magic becomes darker the more people get infected. So, if we don't stop this, those zombies will start acting like actual tear-your-limbs-off zombies!"

"Again, how do you know all this?"

"It might have happened before on Mewni centuries ago. The kingdom was a wreck, so the spell was banned!"

More screams rose through the school.

"We can talk about the rest later! Let's try to help some people!" Marco said, opening the door.

Marco and Star entered a fighting stance as they looked at the infested hallway. Students were being grabbed and nibbled by other students and even teachers! The ones that were bit began to change more rapidly and bit others. However, their bites left red marks. Marco and Star ran into the crowd, tearing human students away from their undead peers. This seemed to be working... for a minute.

There were only two of them and hundreds of others! Whenever one student was freed, two more zombies took his or her place. Star and Marco panted as the zombies began to outnumber them more.

"Star! I don't think this is working!" Marco exclaimed, chopping away a zombie. The magic girl nodded before following Marco away from the mob.

As they ran down the hall, zombies poked out of the classrooms. Marco and Star had to sidestep several times just to keep from being snatched up. Suddenly, a scream came from one of the classrooms. Marco raised his head in alarm. "Jackie Lynn Thomas!?"

Another scream was heard and this one made Star raise her head. "Oskar!"

The duo split up into different directions.

Jackie Lynn Thomas was cornered as several zombies approached. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the end. Then she heard a yell. Jackie watched in awe as Marco Diaz kicked one of the zombies down before karate chopping the other two. The boy looked at her. "Come on! We gotta get out of here!" He held out his hand which Jackie gladly took. The two began sprinting from the room. All the while Marco was blushing and inwardly screaming. 'She's holding my hand! She's holding my hand!'

Oskar Greason and Ferguson were backed into a corner, the latter screaming and crying. His former best friend, Alonzo, was currently drooling and coming closer to them, having grown puppy ears. Oskar remained silent as he used his keytar to push Alonzo's face away. Alfonzo was about to lunge again, but his head was suddenly impacted by a certain magic wand. The zombie fell down and Star stood in its place. Ferguson went up to her and cried hysterically into her shoulder. "Star! Alfonso is... dead!"

"Uh, actually he's not-"

"My bro! My best pal! Dead!"

Star pushed the boy away before going up to Oskar. "Uh... hi." She smiled. The boy shrugged. "Sup."

"Star!" A voice called. It was Marco calling out. Star went to the door. "Marco! In here!"

Marco and Jackie ran in while Star closed the door, magically moving some desks as a barricade.

Marco heaved as he leaned against the wall. He didn't relax for long, though, as the door suddenly began banging. Ferguson gasped. "They're here! The barricade won't hold them for long! What do we do!" He said. Jackie looked around until her eyes fell upon salvation. "There!" She yelled, pointing to a vent in the room. Star used her magic to move and stack some desks to the vent. Jackie and Oskar went first, followed by Ferguson. Star and Marco hurried inside just as the door burst open.

The group heard the echo of screams and terror as they went through the vents. The only light they had was from the occasional vent cover that revealed a room of zombies or terrified students... or both. "This is really not cool!" Jackie said. Ferguson gulped. "You got that right! All of the hot chicks are gone!" He said. Jackie quickly kicked him in the face. "Where are we going?" Star asked.

"We should take the vents up to the roof. There shouldn't be anyone there." Marco said.

The group did just that. After running into a few dead ends, they finally reached the roof and, luckily, Marco's theory was correct: the roof was devoid of all life. "This was a great idea! We can wait here for help!" Ferguson said. His hopes died, however, when a banging was heard in the vents. "They... they followed us!?" Marco said. He and Star entered a fighting stance as they prepared for the attackers...

Suddenly, Brittney Wong popped out. Her hair was a mess and her face wore a scowl. "Wha? How did you get here?" Marco said. Brittney scoffed. "I followed you buffoons! I tried banging on the door earlier, but you wouldn't let me in!" She snapped. Ferguson slicked his hair back. "Well, you're here now, baby. Don't worry, Big Fergie'll keep you safe." He said, causing Brittney to gag. Marco leaned next to his friend. "Big Fergie?"

"What? Too much?"

Marco looked at Star who was having an awkward conversation with Oskar. "Star! How do we stop this?" Marco asked. The magic girl scoffed. "That's easy! We just find the original zombie and use a special potion to cure it!"

"That sounds easy enough, but where do we get a potion?"

"If I can get my magic book at your house, then I should be able to whip it up in no time!"

"That's awesome! Besides, how hard can it be to find a zombie in a city?"

"... uh, guys?" Ferguson called from the edge of the roof. Marco and Star went over to him.

What they saw made their hearts drop.

Echo Creek was laid out before the group, the sounds of sirens and screams tore through the air. Smoke rose up from the town and fires were everywhere.

Star suddenly felt the need to cry.


End file.
